


First Time For Everything

by hyuy (doll_revolution)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanon, Humor, M/M, Shooting, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-26
Updated: 2001-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll_revolution/pseuds/hyuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never know unless you try</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> from my first fandom. I liked it so much, I re-worked it into a Sentinel story, horrible person that I am. (hey lilias, I name-checked you!)

WEDS:  
Duo slouched in his chair, idly flicking the end of his braid, watching Heero type. Carefully, intently, he studied the curve of Heero's spine as he bent over the laptop. The quick graceful movements of his hands, the slight clench of his jaw, the oddly arrhythmic breathing, as if Heero were -possibly, maybe- muttering words under his breath as he typed.

All these things were as familiar, as normal to Duo as his face in the mirror, as the beating of his own heart.  _/How many times have we played this scene out? How many times have I silently watched as Heero works on his computer?/_  Duo was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu. The moment seemed never-ending, eternal, as if he and Heero were bound together forever, a quirky little unit rather than two individuals.

Duo shook his head.  _/Man, thinking like that makes me dizzy./_  Still, the whole Heero/Duo Concept had opened up new thoughts for him.

He slouched even further in his chair. "Hey, Heero?"

"Hn."

"Wanna have sex?"

Heero stopped typing. Slowly, he turned around in his chair until he was facing Duo, who wriggled an encouraging eyebrow. Heero narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Aw, come on, why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not gay." Duo rolled his eyes as Heero continued speaking. "For another, you're not gay either, Duo. Or have you already forgotten your little fling with Hilde? And Cathy? And Lilias? The girl from the flower shop? The girl who delivered the couch? And... "

Duo raised his hands. "All right, all right, enough! Anyway, I never said I was gay, I said I wanted to have sex with you. Big difference, my friend."

"Duo, we're both male. When two men have sex with each other, they're gay. It's practically the definition of the word."

"Hey. Don't think of it as a lifestyle change, think of it as two young men coming into the first flush of their sexuality, unsure, experimenting, testing, until their burgeoning libidos have come to terms with the whole male-male paradigm."

Heero stared at Duo for a long, long moment without blinking. "That's it. You are no longer allowed to watch daytime television." He turned to his computer, and then just as quickly spun back. "And I am not having sex with you as some kind of an experiment!"

Duo's grin widened. "That's cause you want it to be special, meaningful, huh? Cool! I can do that! The first time we make lo... OOOF!" He fell off the chair as a pillow smacked him full in the face.

Heero snorted and turned back to his laptop. "Go rent some porn or something. I'm busy."

Duo stood up, dusted off his clothes, and stuck out his tongue. He left the room, only to stick his head back in to say, "Okay, so I'm not gay. But maybe I'm bi, ever think of that?"

Heero snorted again and continued typing.

 

* * *

 

NEXT WEDS:   
Heero and Duo, running full-tilt with weapons drawn, skidded around the corner only to come face-to-face with more OZ soldiers.  _/SHIT!/_  Backpedaling wildly, Duo dragged Heero down a parallel corridor, keeping a firm grip on his arm as Heero calmly continued firing at the soldiers.

Duo tried the handle of the next door he came to, and they both tumbled into the storage closet. He locked the door as Heero reloaded.

They both held their breaths as the sound of running steps came closer, closer... and then ran past. They grinned at each other, suddenly happy with the world and their place in it.

Heero ran his eyes over Duo while transferring ammunition from one pocket to another. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

"Got enough ammo?"

"When don't I?"

Heero flipped him off. "You wanna trigger the bomb?"

"Not really. I'm thinking we should wait until we're off the base for that one. It's kind of my plan."

"Whatever." Heero closed his eyes, bringing up the plan of the base in his mind. "Okay, we need to go down the corridor outside, up two levels, and then one more corridor to the right, and then we should be... "

"Maybe we should just kiss."

Heero's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Duo shrugged. "Well, earlier you seemed a little freaked by the whole sex thing, so I figured we could kiss first. You know, kinda ease your way into it."

Heero stared at Duo as if he'd suddenly grown another head. "Do you really think this is the time for this conversation? Considering the situation? You know: guns, Ozzies, bombs? Any of this ring a bell with you?"

"All I'm saying: kiss first, sex later. I really think that's the way to go."

Heero's grip on his temper snapped. "Fine! You want to kiss, let's kiss!" He grabbed Duo's shirt, and hauled him over. He tilted his head and went in. Their noses smashed, their teeth clicked, lips barely touched, and tongues missed all together.

After a few moments, Heero shoved Duo away. "There! We kissed! You happy?"

Duo slowly wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "That fucking sucked, Yuy."

Oddly disappointed, Heero opened the door and checked the corridor. "Well, go have sex with Quatre, then. Clear!"

He took off running. Behind him he could hear Duo mutter, "Quatre! HA! Like he has your ass!"

Heero smiled.

 

* * *

 

NEXT TUES NIGHT:   
Heero woke up suddenly, knowing someone was in the room with him. Looking cautiously through narrowed eyes, the dim moonlight from the window was enough to let him see a slim silhouette with a braid trailing behind.  _/Duo! What the hell does he want? It's the middle of the night!/_  He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

His eyes popped open as Duo straddled his waist and sat down heavily on his stomach. "I know you're awake, Heero, so you can stop pretending." He tilted his head and grinned. "Your acting skills could use some work. That fake snore? Pathetic."

"What do you want, Duo?"

"What I've always wanted: you, naked and willing in my bed. But I guess this will have to do." Duo placed gentle hands on Heero's cheeks and leaned in. Heero was so surprised he didn't think to turn his head. Then Duo's lips met his, and he didn't want to.

Duo's thumbs were slowly tracing his jawline, and Heero thought it was perfect. Lips touched and retreated, a gentle heat bloomed in Heero's chest and slowly rolled though his body. He gasped, tongues met, and suddenly the heat was a raging inferno.

His arms came up and pulled Duo down. Tongues touched and dueled, twisting, sliding, retreating, advancing. Desire scorched white-hot through their bodies, growing to a sharp, sullen pulse in their groins. Aching erections ground against each other, sending an electric arc sparking through them. They pulled their mouths away and stared at each other, gasping and wide-eyed.

Finally, Duo smiled. "Now that, Yuy, THAT was a kiss!" He ground his hips against Heero's in emphasis.

"Yeah." Heero coughed, embarrassed at how. . .needy his voice sounded. "A damn fine one, actually."

"Well, goodnight then." And before Heero could even open his mouth, Duo was gone. Heero blinked.  _/I think I hate him./_

He got no sleep the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

TUES AFTER THAT:   
Duo walked through the repair bay, wiping his hands on a greasy rag.  _/Sure is good to see Howard again. But the spare parts are even better! I'm just not going to think about where he scavenged the computer control for a beam cannon. I hope Heero appreciates all I do for him. I wouldn't let just anyone know where the Swee--/_  "HEY!"

A hand grabbed Duo's shoulder and threw him roughly against the wall. Duo had a knife out and in position before he recognized Heero. "Yuy! What the hell is your problem? I could have gutted you!"

Heero didn't speak, just stared at Duo with an odd, almost feral gleam in his eyes. Without really knowing why, Duo could feel his mouth dry and his breathing quicken. He licked his lips, and the gleam in Heero's eyes darkened.

Shakily, Duo said, "What do you want, Heero?"

"It's almost the same as what you've always wanted: you, naked and willing in my bed. But I guess this will have to do." Pinning Duo's wrists to the wall, Heero moved in for a kiss that was anything but gentle. Duo's eyes opened wide as pure desire burned through his system. He stretched his neck to meet Heero's kiss head on. Their tongues met and rolled against each other, twisting and tasting.

Heero used his full weight to keep Duo pressed to the wall. His mouth never left Duo's as his body thrust against Duo, over and over and over. Heero pulled his head back, drew in a deep, gasping breath, and moved in to attack the smooth skin below Duo's jaw.

Duo moaned as he felt teeth and tongue scrape against his throat. He arched his neck to allow greater access, and Heero took it. He growled and bit down, marking Duo. Then he moved his head to recapture Duo's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Duo opened his mouth and tried to swallow Heero whole. He moaned deep in his throat and pressed closer, rubbing his erection against Heero's almost frantically. Heero was just as wild, thrusting against Duo, seeking, wanting, burning for the delicious friction of flesh against flesh. The feel of their clothes, the wild heat of Duo's mouth, the sweet moans and cries pushed Heero closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God Heero God Heero God HEERO!!" Duo screamed and arched his back, ecstasy flowing over him like a wave as he released himself against Heero. The smell of Duo, the sight of his face, the feel of him hot and wet against his groin overwhelmed Heero, and he too came in a blaze of desire that left him breathless and weak-kneed.

Heero pulled away from Duo, and released his wrists, noting with possessive satisfaction that he had left bruises. Without his support, Duo slowly slid down the wall until he was sprawled on the floor, looking up at Heero through passion-dazed eyes.

"What the hell was that, Yuy?" he asked, his voice rough and low.

Heero smiled. It had a slightly evil look to it. "Just a goodnight kiss, Duo, nothing more." He leaned over, patted Duo on the head, and was gone.

Duo sighed.  _/I have trained you too well, Grasshopper./_  Then he smiled, and it definitely had an evil look to it. _/Payback's a bitch, Yuy, and don't you forget it./_

He walked back to his quarters, holding the wet spot away from himself and making plans.

 

* * *

 

ANOTHER MON:   
Heero didn't even look up from his laptop as Duo wandered into the room carrying a backpack. Duo yawned, dropped the pack, and threw himself on one of the beds. "Hi, Heero! Another day, another safehouse." He bounced experimentally. "Not bad! At least this one has springs."

He stretched out on the bed and put his arms behind his head. "Heero, you ever think Wufei gets jealous? I mean, you got me, Trowa has Quatre, and there he is, all alone, the lonely dragon."

Heero snorted. "The lonely dragon? You make him sound like a Jackie Chan film. And anyway, Trowa doesn't have Quatre, and you don't have me."

It was Duo's turn to snort. "Yuy, you are such an innocent! Blondie there is a born bottom-boy! And anyway, I'm going to have you."

Removing his mind from the interesting image of Quatre, Heero turned from his computer and raised an eyebrow. "You're that confident, huh?"

"Please! You gave the game away in the repair bay. It's not a question of IF, it's a question of when, and how many times you'll scream my name."

As Heero stared, unable to come up with a reply, Duo sat up and shoved his backpack at Heero. "Here, baby, I got you a present."

"Don't call me baby!" Heero opened the backpack and dumped the contents on the floor. "Books? You brought me books?"

"Well, pooky, I know how you like to do research. So I thought I'd help you get started."

Heero looked through the books with undisguised horror. "Oh my God! Where did you get these? 'The Gay Karma Sutra'? 'The Illustrated Manual of Great Gay Sex'? 'The Gay Man's Guide to Getting Some'? 'The Wonderful World of Lube'? 'Condom, Lubrication and Anus: The Holy Triumvirate'? You got me FIVE BOOKS on gay sex?" He blinked. "And don't call me pooky!"

"Calm yourself, snookums. I only got you three books. The last two are just pamphlets."

"I don't care if they're coded OZ dispatches! Where did you get them? And don't call me snookums!"

"Sally."

Heero whirled around, throwing himself between the books and the door. Behind him he could hear Duo snickering. "No, idiot boy, Sally's not here. I got the books from Sally."

Heero's look of horror increased. "Sally? You got these books from Sally?"

"Yup."

"But she'll think we're gay!"

Duo's snickering turned into outright laughter. "Yuy: we're two men who are going to have sex with each other. That's practically the definition of the word. Isn't that what you told me?"

Heero glared. "Who says I'm going to have sex with you?"

"I do. And you do too, if the way you've been dog-earing the pages in that book is any indication. Saw something you liked, did you?"

Heero dropped the book as if it burned him. He flushed slowly as Duo continued to laugh. He lowered his eyes to the floor, and then he saw the other item that had fallen from the backpack. His eyes widened.

"Duo? I don't know what your plans for the evening are, but I'm positive I'm not going to be up for anything that involves 48 ounces of raspberry-flavored lube."

Duo laughed so hard he fell off the bed. "Don't worry, lambchop, I'm not that ambitious. It was just on sale."

Heero crossed his arms and glared at Duo. "I'm telling you right now: I'm not having sex with you if you keep calling me stupid names!"

Duo stopped laughing and stood up. He walked towards Heero, who began backing away from the predatory intent in Duo's eyes. "And I'm telling you Heero: you're going to have sex with me whenever I tell you to, how many times I tell you to, and no matter what I call you."

He grabbed Heero and tumbled him backwards across the other bed. "Today, little boy, today you become a man." Any reply Heero thought of making was pushed aside by Duo's tongue in his mouth. After that, Heero did very little thinking at all.

They didn't use the ENTIRE 48 ounces, but they certainly tried.

 

* * *

 

NEXT MORNING:   
Trowa yawned as he walked into the dining room.  _/God I hate mornings!/_  He slumped in the chair next to Heero and began eating his banana. He slid his eyes sideways and watched Duo shoveling in oatmeal like there was no tomorrow. Heero, on the other hand, was sitting very stiff and still, sipping on a cup of coffee.

_/There's something very weird about those two lately/_  Looking for a reaction, Trowa turned to Heero and said, "Well, who stuck a stick up your ass, Yuy?"

He wasn't expecting Heero to give him a huge, satisfied grin and say, "I believe that would be Duo. Several times, actually."

He certainly wasn't expecting Duo to laugh so hard he spewed oatmeal all over the table. Trowa sighed as he started pulling oatmeal from his hair.  _/Looks like it's going to be a loooooooong mission./_  He winced as Heero and Duo started making filthy, involved stick jokes.

_/I really, REALLY hate mornings/_

 

* * *


End file.
